Snapshot
by Michi the Mischievous
Summary: Just a snapshot in the life of my three favorite heroines. Bella/Mione/Cissy


3

**Title: **Snapshot

**Disclaimer: **The Harry Potter characters are not mine, nor am I making any money writing this.

**Pairing: **Bellatrix/Hermione/Narcissa

**Rating: **PG

**Summary: **Just a snapshot in the life of my three favorite heroines

**A/N: **This is extremely AU and certain characters will be OOC. Uber kudos go to my betas Liidg and Asher Henry, if you haven't read their work you should really check it out, they don't know how to do a bad story.

XXX

Bellatrix was having a friendly debate with Minister Shacklebolt and a few others at the Ministry's Annual Christmas Ball when she spied something that caused her eyes to widen then narrow into dangerous slits.

There across the ballroom stood her wife, her arms being held in a tight grasp as a ginger haired man forced a kiss upon her. It was apparent that the kiss was unwanted as the tall brunette struggled against his grasp.

Her eyes darted around for the last known location of her sister and partner. She was found not to far from where she had been and the look on her icy face was as dangerous as the fiery look on Bella's. Their eyes connected for just a second before both turned and abruptly left their conversations heading for the altercation. Those they had been conversing with turned to see what caused the brusque end of the conversations and when they spied it, all eyes widened in shock and a little fear for the red haired young man.

As the two older witches made their way to their young wife they saw one manly hand release their lover's arm and headed up towards the neck piece of her deep crimson halter top dress. With the release of her arm the golden brunette suddenly brought up her knee connecting hard with the young man's groin.

All heard the loud girly squeal he let out, suddenly the two were the center of attention of the ball and they were given a wide berth. Bella smirked evilly at the maneuver. But as he went down and moved to grab his crotch he tore the top of the young woman's dress, this did not stop the young woman she simply brought up a severely bruised arm to hold the top to her chest as she laid the man out on the ground with a wicked right hook.

"How _dare_ you Ronald Weasley!"

The entire room was so silent except for the click of two pairs of heels that everyone heard his choked out reply. All eyes were bouncing from Ron and Hermione to the two witches making their way to them.

"You are mine, Hermione."

"I was not, am not and never will be yours." Hermione stated calmly. "I belong to Bellatrix and Narcissa, we are married and bloody hell we even have children together. You need to get that through your thick skull."

As the older witches reached them Narcissa waved her wand, repairing the damaged dress while Bellatrix growled at the bruises on her wife's arms and the swollen knuckles of her right hand.

"Thank you, Cissy." Hermione dropped her arm. Bella lightly ran her wand down the bruise on Hermione's arm healing it and it's match on her other arm before bringing up her right hand and healing it as well. "Thank you, Bella."

Both witches placed a possessive hand on Hermione's lower back and entwined their fingers together.

"We could be so much better together than you being with them." Ron pleaded as he got up onto his knees.

Bellatrix growled again as Narcissa hissed at this statement they also moved in closer to their young wife.

"I have only one thing left to say to you Ronald Weasley. You come near me or mine again and I will sic my wives on you."

All knew this was no idle threat and even Ron paled significantly at this just now noticing the two women protectively holding Hermione while Narcissa shot ice daggers at him with her eyes and Bellatrix's lit up with an insane glee to match her smirk.

"But...but...but..." Ron stuttered out.

"Harry?" Hermione called out softly.

The called young man made his way to the trio of witches, glaring and shaking his head at his foolish other best friend.

"Yes, Hermione?"

"I'm pressing assault charges against Ronald. I'm quite sure the people here can provide ample witness to the event."

"About time, 'Mione." He answered as he spotted a couple of other Aurors and gestured for them to come and arrest Ron.

Hermione finally turned her cold gaze away from Ron and quirked a brow at her adoptive brother. "This is the first time he's done anything to me to warrant such a response. But I do understand what you're saying."

If any had bothered to look many red heads in the crowd shook their heads at their brash and reckless sibling's obsessive actions finally catching up with him as he was lifted to his feet and forcibly removed from the ball. They led him out to bring him down to the booking center to be processed with Harry following them.

Once Ron was out of sight everybody went back to mingling discussing what happened and what they thought of it.

Quietly Hermione gagged causing both witches to look at her concerned.

"Ugh, he managed to get his disgusting tongue in my mouth. There is not enough mouth wash or a strong enough spell to get his taste out of my mouth." Hermione gagged again.

"Oh, I think there's a way we can remedy that between the two of us." Narcissa drawled seductively before capturing Hermione in a passionate embrace while Bella caressed their bare backs.

Once they broke away to get some air Bellatrix swooped in and voraciously attacked her younger lover's mouth to rid her of his taste. Narcissa purred at the sight, grasping each of their waists. The rest of the party goers ignored the display since it was a rather common one for the three women. Bella slowly pulled away to see a fiery light ignited in her lover's eyes.

"I think it's time we headed home." Hermione crooned.

And with that the three made their way to the cloak check station and went home to continue where they left off.

THE END


End file.
